Currency
Both the Old and New World have various forms of Currency. The following is a list of known denominations utilized by the various nations therein. Regardless of nationality, all coins currently in circulation have the same approximate weights and are usually made from the same materials. Each coin weighs approximately one ounce, and all coins are made from gold, silver, and either brass or copper (though sometimes bronze). In every land, people refer to coins by common names. Gold coins are Gold Crowns, and when written are designated with "gc;" silver coins are Silver Shillings, noted as "s;" brass (or bronze or copper, in any case they are all of equal value) are Pennies, and designated by "p." So four Gold Crowns is written 4 gc, nine Shillings is 9 s'', and fifteen Brass Pennies is 15 ''p. * 1 Gold Crown (gc) = 20 Silver Shillings (s'') = 240 Brass Pennies (''p) * 1 Silver Shilling = 12 Brass Pennies Put into context, most peasants earn a yearly wage of 9-to-15 Crowns (this being prior to regional taxation). As stated, superficial differences do exist. The image on the coin's face changes with the nation or city-state minting the coin. Adulations, praises, and sayings all depend on the culture from which they originate. Some of the major nationalities and their coins are as follows. Bretonnia Bretonnian coins are far less ostentatious than many, with a simple yet elegant design. The gold coin is call the ecu, also of comparable size and weight to the Imperial crown. It features the bust of King Gilles le Breton, the founder of their nation, the basis of their military tradition, and the finest example of all of their knights. The denier features Gilles le Breton's presonal coat of arms and the date of his death. Finally, the penny is a mixture of bronze and pewter, featuring the coat of arms or familial symbol of one of the 14 duchies composing the nation. * Ecu - Gold Coin * Denier - Silver * Penny - Bronze, pewter The Empire The Empire mints the majority of the currency in circulation and its coins are by far the most common the Old World. All cities mint their own coins, but each meets The Nuln Standard, specifications established in Nuln. Variations are quite common. One year, Altdorf marked the backs of their lesser coins with a deathly figure; the next year they displayed a rampant griffon. One thing uniting all the coins is the profile of the current Elector Count of each state that adorns the front. A profusion of differently minted coins in circulation combined with regional dialect and an Old Worlder's tendency to wilful obscurity makes the situation even worse. Examples include the Gelt, a northlander term for gold coins; the Mark, which is pretty much used throughout the Empire for gold; Shimmies is a street term of unknown origin for Shillings; and Mucks is used by rural folk for the Shillings. Even pennies aren't exempt from the slang of the Empire's streets, earning evocative names like "Shrapnels" from soldiers and "clanks" from guttersnipes. Marienburg, no longer technically part of the Empire, has "Guilders," gold coins stamped with the profile of a prominent guildmaster. Naturally these coins change appearance often. Interestingly, each major coin corresponds to a class in the Empire: peasants deal almost exclusively in pennies and seldom handle a crown; shillings are the currency of choice for the burghers, although they also use pennies; and the aristocracy don't even bother thinking about pennies, dealing instead in gold crowns. * Gold Crowns - Also known as Marks, Karls, or Gelt. * Silver Shillings - Also known as Bob, Shimmies, or Mucks. * Brass Pennies - Also known as Pfennigs, Clanks, or Shrapnel. * Noble - Unknown material, worth 80 pennies Altdorf Commemorating the victory over the von Carsteins through the two sieges of the city during the Vampire Wars, Altdorf occasionally uses a deathly figure as a symbol. By it, they celebrate their defiance against Undead and evil magic. Some coins, usually the pence, feature a rampant griffon to show deference to the Emperor. The profile of the Emperor dominates their coins more than any other nation so most people here call Gold Crowns "Karls." Those on the streets call these coins "Shiners." Hochland As a province of great hunters, Hochland uses images of the bow and horn on their coinage. In recent times, because of the proliferation of the Hochland Long Rifle, newer coins feature this weapon crossed over a bow. Lesser coins display a stag, bear, or stoat. Middenheim Proud of their associations with Ulric, Middenheim stamps their coins with a running wolf. Some coins, notably Shillings, also bear the image of a four-gated citadel or key to commemorate the gate wardens, whose regiments fought in the city's defence. Mootland The Halflings of the Moot use their symbol, a gigantic cock, on their silver coins. As this is the only coin the Moot mints, they use Karls and Clanks from the Empire. Nuln As a centre for learning and industry, Nuln marks their coins with images of the great bridge of the city or batteries of the various cannon they've developed. The Gold Crown features the crest of Nuln's Gunnery School on the back and the profile of the Emperor on the face. Ostland The bull of Ostland is a symbol of stubborness and solidity, a characteristic shared and perhaps inherited from its Kislevite neighbours. The Dragon Bow of the Count, heirloom of the rulers of Ostland, is also used on these coins. Stirland The tribes controlling these lands at the time of Sigmar were not ruled over by a chieftain, but a fierce warrior-queen. Though she died at Blackfire Pass, and her son took on the mantel of Elector when the Empire was forged, this ferocious leader is still honoured in ancient songs of the province. Though her name is now forgotten, her likeness is immortalized on Stirland's silver coins. Talabheim The sacred Talabec River is important to Talabheim life, being the source of trade, religion, and life. Hence, many coins, notably the Silver Shilling, feature images of a river. Talabheim's penny also has religious connotations, marking its significance back to Gods antedating Sigmar. All pennies minted in the city bear the image of antlers or of a twisted tree whose branches are shaped like antlers. The city's location in the crater of a comet firms the connection between the people of Talabheim and the symbol of Sigmar, the twin-tailed comet. To celebrate their vaunted status, the mark their Crowns with the image of the twin-tailed comet. Wissenland Having absorbed the former Solland province, the people of the south continue to uphold the tradition of using the sun in their coins and flags. The reason for this longstanding reverence comes from the fall of Solland itself, for it is one of the darkest stories in Imperial history. Most say the area is a place that the 'Light Doth Shine No More.' Estalia Estalian currency is similar to Imperial coins, being of the same weights and compositions. The face of the excelente, their gold piece, features a castle on a hillside, and the back of the coin bears the crest of the ruling family of the city-state where the coin was minted. Like much of the Old World, the silver real is the standard unit of currency, feature a fish on the front and the date of its minting on the back. Finally, the duro, the smallest denomination, is made of bronze or copper. These small coins feature a merchant's scale on the face and the banner of the Estalian Kingdoms on the back. * Excelente - Gold * Real - Silver * Duro - Copper or bronze Kislev The Kislevite gold ducat changes with each Tzar or Tzarina, bearing a new profile whenever a monarch takes the throne. The place is the only constant, always present on the back of the coin. These coins are of exceptional quality; legend has it that the coin dies originated from the Dwarf-holds of the World's Edge Mountains. The denga, Kislev's silver coin, is more common than the gold, and it bears the image of Tsarina Katarin. The pulo, a copper coin, displays a bear's head on the face and an eagle on the back. * Ducat - Gold * Denga - Silver * Pulo - Copper Norsca Far north of the Empire and Kislev lies the frigid land of Norsca, a place where Chaos has a firm grasp. Much of this bleak and frozen landscape is inhospitable and too distant and dangerous for many merchants. Norscan people rarely mint their own coins, content to steal coins during their raids. What coins they do mint are the sceattas, a small silver coin bearing the crude image of a Norscan king encircled by a ring of runes, and the pfennig, a bronze coin whose face is divided into four quadrants. Each quadrant bears a rune; starting with strength in the top left quadrant, clockwise the other quadrants are courage, death, and conquest. The Norscan people do not mint gold coins; they melt it down to make jewelry instead. They do not exchange coins with other nations, seeing coins from other lands as equal value regardless of composition. It is only in recent years, thanks to vigorous trade with Marienburg, that the Norsemen have begun to mint small silver coins called sceattas (sc). The coins feature the crude likeness of the tribal King from which it originates. These coins are widely considered to have less value than other currencies. Hence, the Norsemen still resolve most of their dealings through barter, trading in lumber, slaves, livestock, and ivory. * Sceattas - Silver * Pfennig - Bronze Tilean City-States No two city-states in Tilea have the same coins. A variety of images and symbols mark them, depending on the region and government responsible for their minting; although Tilea does abide by the Crown, Shilling, and Penny nomenclature used by the Empire. The common Gold Crown features the profile of various famous merchant princes on the front and a merchant's scale on the back, similar to what's used in the Estalian duro. Shillings may feature sailing ships or the bolt thrower, a famous Tilean invention. Pennies also vary wildly. Some depict important fortresses, shrines, government buildings, or even marketplaces. Because each city-state mints its own currency, quality varies. As a result, Tilean coinage is generally worthless in other lands. Dwarfs flat out refuse to accept Tilean currency in their own lands, so merchants from these lands use Imperial coin. Dwarf Coins The Dwarfs use the same denominations as the Empire, but each coin is of a quality and composition superior to those used by Men. The gold coin features an intricate rendering of the Book of Grudges, to remind other races of the Dwarf people's long memory. Other coins, silver and bronze alike, have the clan symbols stamped on the face, with the date of their minting on the backs. Some Dwarfen coins also have images of mountains as well. Dwarfs, ever the literal people without understanding of subtleties, refer to their coins by gold, silver, and brass. *Gorl - Gold *Silvern - Silver *Izor - Copper Elf Coins Like other people in the Old World, Elves use coins to facilitate trade with their Human neighbors; although among their own people, they prefer to barter or trade in services rather than partake in the impersonal exchange of metals. As with all things in Elven communities, the medium presents an opportunity for their artisans to show a proud understanding of the world, to create something of unsurpassed beauty. However, given their general disdain for violence and warfare, they never glorify battle in their art. Thus, one never finds an Elven gold sovereign decorated with a pair of swords or a scene commemorating an ancient battle. Instead, they feature beautiful objects they find in nature. Wood Elves stamp their coins with leaves, using oak leaves for gold, maple for silver, and leaves from other trees like birch, pecan, or fruit trees to depict bronze or copper coins. High Elves, on the other hand, reflect their architecture in their coinage, depicting castles, spires, and temples, occasionally glorifying Dragons, Pegasi, and other wondrous creatures. * Sovereign (Sometimes called Gold Dragons) - Gold Esoteric Coinage Sometimes, coins from distant lands enter circulation in the Old World. Gold pieces from Araby bearing crossed scimitars, silver pieces showing rearing stallions, and bronze pennies displaying a crescent moon regularly appear in the Tilean city-states, Estalia, and the Border Princes. In Kislev, strange steel coins from Cathay sometimes appear in their markets, valued for their uniqueness rather than their composition. Odd creatures stare out from the faces of these rare coins. Some even have a hole through the centre so they can be carried on coin strings as is the custom in distant Cathay. In recent years, unadorned nuggets of gold have made their way from faraway Lustria, but these are quickly melted down and minted into regular coins of the land. One can always tell a coin originating from Lustria by its reddish hue. * Gold Koku - These coins were unknown before a Free Company from the Border Princes decimated a Hobgoblin tribe in the Dark Lands. In the smoking ruins of the encampment, they found treasures looted from all over the Old World. One particularly old coffer held 100 tarnished coins marked with symbols apparently from far Cathay. When cleaned, the coins were revealed to be of the purest gold. Those coins have been sold to a few dealers in the Empire, and all confirm that the script suggests they come from Cathay, but they are far older than any coin found in the Old World. * Ind Suvarna - Most commoners see the world contained within the borders of the Empire. Granted, many recognize the Bretonnians, Tileans, Estalians, and Kislevites, but who knows what exists beyond? Rumours of distant Cathay, or the horrors of the Southlands, or even the rumoured New World across the Ocean are tall tales swapped in dockside inns and taverns, none of which are taken seriously. One such place is fabled Ind, another land purportedly near Cathay. Only one man, a Tilean explorer name Nigel Francisco, braved the Silver Road to explore this strange place, stranger even than the legends of Cathay. As proof of his journey, he brought back many treasures, among which were small pieces of ivory depicting animals or people. Calling these coins Suvarna, he claimed Ind had no use for gold or metals, and instead traded with ivory and gemstones. It's believed there are 25 Suvarnas scattered among various owners in the Empire, but fakes and copies are widespread, reducing the overall value of these rare coins. * Pre-Empire Coins '''- Before Sigmar drove away the Goblins, the Empire was a collection of warring tribes. Most trading was through bartering; although, the concept of coinage, imported from sea traders in the Black Gulf and Tilea Sea, did eventually spread into northern wilderness. Crude, small, and varying in size and weight, their value stems from their rarity and their worth to historians. Pre-Empire coins followed similar metal denominations, being gold, silver, and brass; wooden chits bearing the mark of a chieftain were used as well. These chits, it's believed, marked a debt owed. * '''Silver Leaf - These small silver chits are leaf-shaped coins, and are believed to be the currency used by the Elves prior to the rise of Humanity. Despite their rarity, silver leafs are prevalent enough to be available to most collectors. One thing that makes them so valuable is the intricacy of the detail; each vein in the leaf is exposed. Furthermore, each coin is unique, reflecting a variety of leaves from such trees as ash, elm, maple, oak, and birch. A single Silver Leaf is equivalent to 250 gc. * Tilean Talents - Many historians point to the Tilean traders in the ancient world as the inventors of currency. As evidence, there are the talents, small rectangular pieces of gold. Records from this period suggest they were worth the equivalent of a single cow. Instead of using other metals to mark lesser denominations, they would break or cut the coins creating half-talents, quarter-talents, and bits. For an uncommon coin, Tilean Talents regularly surface in old vaults, tombs, wrecks on the bottom of the sea, and in ancient ruins. Many explorers do not realize the worth of these coins and simply melt them down for their weight in gold. * Orc Teef - * Warpstone Tokens - Pieces of refined warpstone used as currency among Skaven. Currency-related crime Amongst nations that use metal coinage, there are two main crimes relating to currency are prevalent: counterfeiting and clipping. Counterfeiting is especially rife in places such as the Empire where many designs are common. Counterfeiters must have skill at engraving to create the stamping dies and blacksmithing to actually forge the coins. In addition, they must choose wisely about how much precious metal content to use in the fakes: too much and they barely make a profit, too little and the coins are easily identified as counterfeit. Clipping is much simpler than counterfeiting and consists of simply shaving bits of metal off the edges of coins. It is practiced mainly by those who handle large volumes of currency, such as shop owners and Toll Keepers. They then sell their clippings to jewellers, counterfeithers, or fences. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Old World Armoury ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 7 ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 9 ** : pg. 112 ** : pg. 113 * : Blood of Aenarion (Novel) ** : Chapter 22 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 144 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 288 ** : pg. 289 Category:Economics Category:Warhammer Armoury Category:Warhammer World Category:C